There Are No Dominos
There Are No Dominos is a story mission in Stones Unturned. Overview Aldridge plans to sell The Nuke to a contact in the North Vietnamese Army. You're going to stop him. Narrative As they continue on Aldridge's trail, Lincoln asks how he could be down with selling The Nuke to the NVA. Donovan explains that when you remove a man's moral compass, loyalty to his home country, and then fill it up with anger and resentment, you'd be surprised what you could get that man to do. After a short drive, they come to a clearing, and after seeing the nuke being transported into a hidden missile base, they decide to proceed with caution. After taking out a small group of mercenaries, they enter the facility and discover the warhead has been transported via elevator down to a submarine bay, which must be how Aldridge is planning to get it off the island. After opening the outer doors, they make their way deeper into the complex, fighting off groups of Aldridge's men as they go. Along the way, Aldridge tries to dissuade Donovan by speaking to him over the PA system, justifying his actions by saying that their enemies are no different than their own government. He even tries to pin the blame on Donovan, claiming everything that's happened is a result of him screwing up the deal with Trong five years earlier, but Donovan isn't buying a word of it. When they finally reach the submarine bay, they find themselves under heavy fire from a turret being fired by Aldridge, and dozens of his men rushing them from both sides. Eventually, Aldridge is injured and retreats inside the sub, leaving his men to fend for themselves. Before long, they're also dead, and Lincoln cautiously enters the sub, only to find a badly wounded Aldridge inside. Seeing that he poses no threat, Lincoln leaves Aldridge and Donovan alone to settle things. When Donovan asks him what he was thinking, aiding a sworn enemy of the United States in wartime, Aldridge responds by saying that neither the NVA or VC are enemies of his. He goes on to say that the U.S. soldiers over there are scared and only care about getting home alive. The problem is, when they do get home, their heads are all scrambled or they find their girlfriend with some other guy. When Donovan asks what he planned to do with the money he made by selling the nuke, Aldridge instead insists that the Gulf of Tonkin incident was just a ruse dreamt up by the NSA, and that the government are the real ones killing American soldiers. Disgusted, Donovan states that he used to admire Aldridge, thinking he represented everything great about this country, but he's just as greedy and selfish as everyone else. Aldridge responds by saying that there are no dominos, and if Vietnam falls, nobody will care. The whole country is a backwater where everyone lives in huts, and half of them don't even have shoes on their feet. At least his way would have ended things. Donovan asks if he's finished, to which Aldridge replies, "It appears so." Donovan fires one shot, killing Aldridge, before returning to Lincoln. With Aldridge dealt with, all that's left is to secure the nuke. They take the truck loaded with the warhead and ride it up the freight elevator, but just as Donovan's contact Gary arrives, they come under attack from one last group of Aldridge's men. Once they're taken care of, the helicopter returns and the warhead is airlifted off to be returned to The Pentagon. With their mission a success, Lincoln and Donovan head back to New Bordeaux. Walkthrough Gameplay Notes: Once you enter the missile base you will have limited access to Adrenaline Shots and even fewer Tac-Vests. The battle against Connor Aldridge in the submarine bay is arguably the toughest in the game, so it's advisable to take your time and limit the amount of damage you take on the way there. The submarine bay itself only contains a single Adrenaline Shot and Tac-Vest. Get on the turret. *Head toward the mission marker and mount the back of the Bulworth Mohican Scout. Find the nuke. *Take out the mercenaries as Donovan drives. After exiting the truck, walk forward to the clearing as they discover the missile base. Follow Donovan. *Head down the hill; there will be a small group guarding the outside of the base. The area has a large amount of weapons and supplies, so you may restock anything you may need. Enter the bunker. *Head in the bunker entrance and cover Donovan while he opens the doors leading inside. Find Aldridge. *Make your way through the complex fighting off the mercenaries until you reach the silo. Descend the silo. *Make your way down the silo; about half way you will need to activate a control panel in order to proceed. Get to the submarine bay. *Once you reach the bottom of the silo, follow the passageway until you drop down into another room. There will be another control panel in the center of this room that needs to be activated. Take down Aldridge. *Aldridge will be manning the turret on the submarine and there will be mercenaries attacking from both sides. You will need to injure Aldridge enough that he leaves the turret and runs into the submarine. Take out mercs. *Once Aldridge has gone into the sub, take out any remaining mercenaries. Confront Connor Aldridge. *Board the submarine and activate the door to see Aldridge's fate. Secure the nuke. *Wait for Donovan to open the gate to The Nuke. Get into the truck. *Once Donovan opens the gate, walk forward and enter the passenger side of the truck. Survive the ambush. *After you exit the base, you will come under attack from one last group of mercenaries. Take them out so the helicopter can take away the nuke and end the mission. After the game loads, Lincoln will spawn at Marshall's Office. Result Completing this mission grants the Aid and Comfort and There Are No Dominos achievements, unlocks the Jungle Camo and Party Animal outfits, and opens up the Bounty Hunting missions. Trivia *The name of the missile base is Siniy-2, as referenced in a note found within the complex. *Another note mentions Nikita Khrushchev sending one of Strelka's puppies, named Pushinka, to President John F. Kennedy. Strelka was one of two dogs aboard Sputnik 2, which carried the first living creatures to be sent into space and return alive. Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay